


Lay Down That Road

by hiddencait



Series: Gundam Wing Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Background Duo/Hilde, Background Mention of Other Pilots, Because it should be, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Is Domestic Smut a thing?, OCs - Freeform, Post-Endless Waltz, Slice of Life, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: Fill for the Sub-Rosa November Challenge for "I don't know what he's fixing, but mine just broke!"An interrupted road trip and a vacation that's not remotely ruined.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: Gundam Wing Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046620
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: November 1xR Fixing Things Challenge!





	Lay Down That Road

To say her vacation wasn’t off to the best start was something of an understatement, Relena thought, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees and wishing for a bit of shade. The small town they’d been passing through on the way to the even smaller town where she had a beach house waiting was nice enough if sadly too small for their current needs or so she was afraid. She hadn’t even considered the lack of an automotive supply shop or mechanics in the buildings they’d passed. Or at least not until the Preventer assigned SUV suddenly let out several hard thumps and a clang and then began to give off an acrid smelling smoke from the hood.

Suddenly her insistence on the small size of her detail and the single vehicle didn’t seem nearly as well thought out as it had when she was planning this particular trip. Still, it could have been much worse: the route in general, and this little one stoplight town in particular, had been deemed threat free even after her security detail’s most stringent investigation, and she and her pair of guards had planned to travel as incognito as possible already so it wasn’t likely an unexpected threat could identify her anyway.

Relena shifted again on her makeshift seat on the concrete steps leading up to the town square next to where the SUV had finally come to a clunking halt. She wasn’t used to the casual clothes she wore; the comfortable broken in jeans and novelty t-shirt with a kitten wearing a sushi hat had been Hilde’s influence, as had the battered ball cap with Relena’s long honey blonde hair threaded through the back into a pony tail. The cap and Martins’ aviators hid much of her face from any passers-by, and there was little about her appearance to draw undue attention, like her usual business attire might have. No, the locals were practically ignoring Relena. Her escort, on the other hand…

Martins, with his chiseled jaw and former linebacker shoulders, damn near had a parade of young coeds from the local community college following him down the street when he went to ask for directions and a tow truck. She’d lost sight of him several streets down, and idly wondered if they’d need to send in an extraction team to get him back. Oh well, he was fully capable of taking care of himself.

Relena just hoped he remembered to bring back lunch. And water, she thought wistfully, wiping at the sweat beading on her forehead under the cap.

She wasn’t the only one sweating, either. Relena let her eyes drift back to the SUV where its front hood was lifted and half of her other guard was visible from underneath the vehicle. A half that all on its own was drawing every bit of the attention that all of Martins’ entire body had.

It was probably for the best that her other guard had wandered off, she thought; Martins’ ego might not handle it, bless his heart.

Relena forced down a grin as one of the group of young women who’d all but camped out behind her called out, in a voice clearly intended to carry, “I don’t know what he’s fixing, but mind just broke!” to the collective laughter of her friends. At the words, one of the near-disembodied legs which had been moving to stretch out went instantly still like some prey beast that had suddenly realized it was being stalked. Relena bit her lower lip and tried again to keep her features composed. While yes, catcalling was something she disagreed with on general principle no matter the gender of the caller or callee, she couldn’t help her fond amusement, knowing just how baffled her guard turned mechanic likely was by the attention, and how annoyed he was to be interrupted while he was trying to work.

It was also probably for the best, she decided, that most of his torso was hidden under the vehicle. Considering the attention attracted just by his long legs and, uh… (even her mental voice stuttered) his _hips_ so to speak in the jeans he wore – a pair equally as broken in as her own but which clung to him in a decidedly different and distracting fashion - Relena had a feeling a riot might break out if the girls behind her got a glimpse of his arms and shoulders in the tank top he wore.

And that wasn’t even considering the sheer impact of his face, either.

Heero never had figured out just how attractive he was, damn him.

Relena swallowed and tried to look anywhere but at the zipper of his jeans and wished again for water. She was _thirsty._ There was a gas station a few blocks down the way, but she knew better than to think Heero would ever allow her to walk that far out of his sight, especially as distracted as he was with the task at hand. Still, if he took too much longer attempting to fix whatever had broken – a valve or a belt or… something, Relena knew well enough that engine repair was _not_ part of her skillset the way it seemed to be that of all of her former Gundam pilot associates – she’d likely insist he take a break and accompany her to snag some water and snacks. He wouldn’t like leaving the vehicle unattended much better than he would leaving _her_ alone, but it was the lesser of two evils.

And despite his ignoring his own needs, _she_ couldn’t help but hear his stomach growling from where she sat, nor hers muttering sullenly in response.

Surely he had to be thirsty by now, too. _Relena_ certainly was.

From behind her, she heard a scuffle as if some of the women were shoving each other, and a pair of voices broke out. “You ask him.”

“No, you ask him!”

“ _I’ll_ ask him.” The voice sounded like that of the catcaller, and Relena glanced back to see a leggy brunette stand and sashay forward with an exaggerated swing to her hips despite the fact that her target couldn’t see them from underneath the SUV. She stalked straight past Relena as if she wasn’t there, and then all but posed in front of the vehicle, her feet on either side of Heero’s ankles. Relena rolled her eyes behind the aviators, as the woman spoke. “Hey, mister, when you’re done here, how about you come out with us for a drink? There’s a bar out by the lake dock that’s got a happy hour starting soon.”

Relena had to give her credit for sheer confidence. And to be fair, the community college here was terribly small according to her bored internet search on her phone; Heero’s – and to a lesser extent Martins – unexpected appearance on the scene was likely the most exciting thing that had happened in this town in quite some time.

It didn’t make the local’s complete dismissal of Relena’s existence any less rude, of course, but Relena wasn’t bothered yet.

“Well, handsome, what do you say?” The woman tapped Heero’s calf with one of her feet, clearly impatient with his delayed response.

So slowly as to almost be imperceptible at first, Heero lifted himself up off the pavement and eased his way out from under the SUV until all of him was revealed. Relena tried not to scowl when she realized the woman’s chosen stance meant she was now straddling Heero’s thighs all without any question of his consent. The local cocked her hip seductively and stared down, raking her gaze up and down Heero’s form with what could only be described as a leer.

Heero stared up at her flatly for a moment, face and dark blue eyes utterly expressionless, then turned his head slightly to raise an eyebrow at Relena. She shrugged helplessly. Admittedly she was enjoying the rather refreshing anonymity, but she didn’t like him being made uncomfortable either. He raised the other eyebrow and cocked his head, clearing asking for her input. Relena sighed. “I wouldn’t mind going out if you want. We might need to get a hotel tonight anyway.” She glanced up at the other woman whose mouth was starting to turn down in a terribly unattractive pout. “We’d have to ask our friend either way.”

The other woman blinked, then scoffed. “ _You_ weren’t invited.”

“Why would I go without her?” Heero broke in, his voice flat. Heero shook his head at the stranger and turned back to Relena, dismissing the other woman entirely. “Text him and see where he is. I need to know if he found a tow to a garage or not before I take any more of this apart.” He slid back under the SUV without another glance at their unwelcome audience. “And I know you’re hungry.”

Relena didn’t bother to hide her slow, satisfied smile as the woman stared down at where Heero’s face had been in shock. Perhaps it wasn’t the most feminist impulse she possessed, but there was something terribly enjoyable about knowing Heero’d turned down that obvious of a proposition for her. It had even when those rejections were for strictly professional reasons, and now… well now, it was that much more gratifying.

Without waiting to see what the other woman’s response would be, she pulled out her phone and texted Martins as instructed and was pleased when he responded immediately. “There’s a tow headed this way that’ll take it to a garage around the corner, and there’s a bed and breakfast already saving a couple of rooms for us.”

“Lunch?”

“Also on its way – there was a sandwich shop.”

“Excellent.”

The woman, still standing over him, huffed. “You’re really going to just ignore me?”

Heero didn’t say anything, which was an answer in and of itself.

“Fine,” she snapped, and stalked back over to her now snorting friends, deliberately bumping into Relena’s shoulder as she went.

Relena just shook her head to herself, then again to Heero’s narrowed eyes after the woman – he’d pulled himself back out from under the vehicle as soon as the feminine obstacle was no longer in his way. Standing up to his full height, Heero tossed the wrench he’d been using into the small travel tool bag Relena had not been remotely surprised to learn he’s stashed in the trunk, and then moved to close the hood. Ignoring his impromptu audience, he pulled up the hem of his tank to wipe his face, not caring that it was hardly the cleanest thing after his time under the vehicle.

Nor that the crowd behind Relena burst into renewed giggles and catcalls at the brief but, Relena couldn’t deny, enjoyable glimpse of his strong torso. He dropped the shirt and shook his head at her slightly again, then stalked over to offer Relena a hand and pull her to her feet. She let him “accidentally” pull her too close and smiled up at him, enjoying the fact that she was the only one close enough to see the hint of humor in his eyes. So he _wasn’t_ as unaware of his new fan club as he’d pretended, then.

“You are terrible,” Relena said softly, fighting back a grin.

“Hn.” He gave her the barest wink before stepping back slightly and turning to look down the street where, as if summoned by his superior’s gaze, Martins appeared strolling back with a pair of paper sacks and a plastic bag of bottles in his hands. Behind Relena, the chatter started up again, taking in the newcomer with almost the same interest as their previous diversion. Heero waiting until Martins was in easy earshot before calling, “What took you so long?”

“What can I say? It’s a bigger town that it looks,” Martins said with that shit eating grin Relena knew made him very popular out at the bars. “Though the locals were _very_ helpful.” He’d gotten close enough to them at that to wink at the girls, and Relena sighed in amusement and took the sack he’d handed her and one of the water bottles. “So tow’s not here yet, huh?”

“Obviously not.” Heero took his own lunch and leaned against the SUV, pulling out the water first. “How far is the hotel?”

“Just a few blocks that way. Closer than the mechanic’s. You figure out what was wrong with it?”

“Hn, but I don’t have the tools I’d need for the repair.”

Martins shrugged, unconcerned. “Not like we don’t have the time built in for a detour this trip. Place seems nice anyway.”

“Mm, friendly too.” Relena couldn’t resist adding, giggling as Heero snorted and took a much larger than necessary bite of his sandwich.

As she’d all but expected, while they waited for the tow, Martins wandered over to the onlookers to make some new _friends_ , leaving Relena and Heero to finish up their lunch and hydrate. The truck arrived soon after, and Heero busied himself retrieving their luggage from the vehicle and getting directions for both the garage and B&B just in case his subordinate continued to be distracted. Relena smiled a little to herself as she watched him; he was letting himself relax a little this trip. That was good; it was what she’d hoped they’d manage with the extra time for threat assessment and prep work in the lead up. She knew both Duo and Trowa had driven the route at least once each, though she had a deep suspicion it had been more than once for each of them and that they hadn’t been the only ones doing the drive. Not that she officially knew any of it, of course, but over the years, she’d picked up plenty of the typical procedures and processes surrounding her own security.

Relena figured they let her observe as much as she did as much because it meant she’d be less likely to argue with SOP than because of her long standing friendship and respect for the Preventers. Other politicians in a similar position always seemed to take such measures for granted, but she’d seen situations deteriorate far too many times for that. The security had chafed once upon a time, but not as much as it might have for a young woman who hadn’t grown up with a politician parent.

Really in retrospect, she’d gotten up to far more than she should have been able to during the war. That level of freedom should _not_ have been hers to run away with.

It just went to show how much people had expected her father’s security to simply cover her as well. And once he was gone… Well, that wasn’t something she wanted to dwell on during her vacation.

Her father was years gone, but Relena was here and Heero was here. As was Martins, though they all knew his presence as her “security” was so much polite fiction on this trip considering Heero was along. He might as well have been a chaperone, though all three of them knew he was even more useless performing that role and damn near proud of that fact.

Relena liked that about Martins, if she was being honest.

As if her thought summoned him, Martins wandered over just in time for the tow truck to drive off, hopefully to a competent mechanic. She could have sent Heero to basically take over the garage – it wouldn’t be the first time and he always enjoyed terrorizing random gearheads – but that would have meant spending even that much of her vacation without him. Which would be going against the whole point of this endeavor. Heero watched the truck head down the road, and she could all but see him considering the same thing she had and she smiled to herself. Without a word, he turned back and hefted her bag and his, ignoring her outreached hand to take the suitcase herself. He nodded back in the direction of the B&B or so she guessed, and she and Martins shrugged to each other and followed.

Relena did at least manage to snatch the bags containing the waters and leftovers from Martins before she did. It made her feel just slightly less useless. She was fairly certain Martins had only “allowed” her to take it, but that was all right. She fell into step beside Heero in companionable silence, wishing she could take his hand but accepting that it would be a while yet before she could allow herself much in the way of physical contact. Martins just trailed behind them, both covering the rear she knew and slowing his steps enough that one of the crowd of coeds could write her number on the back of his hand.

It was not, Relena was amused to see as she glanced back at him over her shoulder, the brunette who’d been so … _aggressive_ with Heero. Hopefully this one wasn’t disappointed with which of the men had graced her with his attention.

Heero’s eyes followed her gaze back, and his lips twitched. “Friendly, huh?”

“Friendly,” Relena agreed, pulling down the aviators just long enough to wink at him.

The rest of the walk to the bed and breakfast passed in a comfortable, familiar silence between the pair of them. Once there, Relena was shown to her room – one that Heero just happened to leave his own bag in, she noted – and then settled in with her laptop to take care of some work for the afternoon since she had nothing else particularly to do. It was a comfortable place to work, she thought. Though, the layout was more than a little odd, with the big bed shoved into a corner wall instead of framed on the wall or between the two windows. She also noted the indentions on the rug showing where the bed had originally been not long ago. “I wonder how that got there?” she mused in amusement. She had no doubts whatsoever she’d be the one sleeping against the wall tonight.

Not that she could have asked even had she any doubts. Heero had gone to the mechanic’s as she’d expected, leaving Martins as her on-site guard for the time being. She could hear the big man’s jovial voice carrying up to her from where he was busy charming the owner, Martha, and Relena smiled at the comfort it brought her. After the few hours that passed far more quickly than she expected to – the emails had flown fast and furious despite her already being officially on her vacation – Relena joined him and the owner, along with a newly returned and showered Heero, for dinner in the big farmhouse kitchen. She noticed how the owner, a comfortable and welcoming woman in her mid to late sixties, carefully avoided addressing Relena by any name other than ‘dear’ or ‘honey,’ and she hid a smile behind her glass of iced tea and didn’t mention it.

Contingency plans upon contingency plans. It was the Preventer – and the Gundam pilot – way, she knew. That too was comforting in its predictability.

After savoring dessert consisting of homemade peach cobbler, the trio of guards and their Foreign Minister trudged back up the stairs and convened in Relena’s room to go over the itinerary for the day, or what the itinerary _should_ be, assuming the SUV was fixed. She hoped it was as the beach was beckoning, but she had to admit, the little bed and breakfast was a terribly cozy and welcoming place. Relena wouldn’t hate it if they had to stay another night or two.

“So,” Martins suddenly asked, his eyes going just this side of sly. “I was thinking I’d… _reconnoiter_ with uh, some of the locals tonight. Maybe check out that bar Sadie mentioned for threats. Make sure there’s no dangerous types lurking around there.”

“Is that what you’ll be doing?” Heero asked, voice as dry as the Sahara. “I take it I’d be remaining here, then?”

“I mean, if that works for you, boss.” Martins’ expression was just barely on this side of respectful, and Relena tried not to laugh. “Wouldn’t dream of countermanding your authority, of course.”

They really were the worst kept secret in the Preventers at this point, weren’t they? No one but the most wet-behind-the-ears rookies or folks who had been idiotic enough to directly piss off Heero did more than barely pretend to be unaware of the status of Relena’s love life.

Heero’s lips twitched ruefully back at his subordinate, and he let out a rough chuckle. “I suppose I can handle close guard for the night.”

“It _is_ a vacation, after all. At least one of us ought to have a chance to go out on the town, right?” Martins winked at Relena, then headed for the door, grabbing his jacket as he went. “See you all in the morning. Don’t wait up!”

The door closed behind him, and Relena shot Heero a sidelong glance. They _definitely_ wouldn’t be waiting up for Martins. Staying up, however? That was another story. Heero eyed her back. “So, what shall we do with our evening?”

Struggling to keep a straight face, Relena tapped her lips thoughtfully. “Well, I do have several proposals I could review. I know I’m supposed to be on vacation, but the work never – oh!” She opened her eyes wide in feigned confusion at her sudden change in location after being gently tossed up onto the pillows. “Oh my, however did I end up on this bed?”

“It’s a mystery.” Heero ignored her answering laugh, choosing to focus instead on a careful removal of her shoes and socks, pausing to rub both feet gently. She’d been in tennis shoes all day, but they’d been new and nowhere near well enough broken in for the walk through town in his opinion, she knew. In _Relena’s_ opinion, her feet didn’t hurt at all, but she was perfectly happy to let Heero do as he wished. An expert hand at foot massages was only one of his more useful skills. She let out a soft sigh that turned into a moan as he dropped his head to nip at her ankle. He moved his hands up to tug lightly at her jeans. “These are in the way.”

“Are they?” Relena smiled at him slowly and lifted her arms over her head in a languid stretch. “Then take them off.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He crawled up the length of her body to the waistband of her jeans and unfasten them, then pulled them smoothly off, just happening to take her panties with them. Relena shivered under the air moved by the ceiling fan, her lower body bared completely and raising goosebumps at the phantom sensation that followed his very careful gaze back up her legs to her core. “Mm. You’re still wearing too many clothes.”

_He_ was wearing too many clothes she thought desperately as Heero pulled her shirt and bra off, hands much less gentle this time as desire tested his control. She opened her mouth to say as much, but only managed a gasp that Heero quickly silenced with his mouth. His hands, which had so rudely interrupted her train of thought, continued what they’d started, teasing at sex at just the right angle. As with every skill, he’d diligently studied and perfected his technique, learning exactly what speed and pressure made her go weak at the knees and let out that near purr that Relena denied she ever made.

Helpless in his hands, she pulled at his clothes, wanting skin almost as badly as she wanted his fingers to keep doing exactly what they were. “Heero, please at least take off your shirt…”

Smoothly and without every missing a beat of the rhythm of his other hand, he reached out and caught both of her wrists in a gentle, but implacable hand and lifted them above her head. He leaned in to her ear and whispered in that rough tone she loved, “Not yet.”

She writhed against him, not really trying to escape, but still testing his grip and his focus, knowing it made everything more intense for both of them when he held her down like this to make her dwell only on the way he was touching her and not how she was trying to touch him.

It was, unsurprisingly, remarkably effective. It didn’t surprise her when she came, but she did so hard enough it punched the breath out of her, sending her arcing up with a silent sob of his name. She relaxed back against the blankets, panting hard, and Heero released her wrists to shed himself of his clothes with a haphazard speed that was almost comical. He started to reach for her then muttered a curse under his breath and lunged for his bag, pulling out a condom and rolling it on himself with a groan. Relena licked her lips as she watched, wishing he’d let her taste him before putting it on, but recognizing that he clearly didn’t have the patience for it tonight.

“Just how long have you been thinking about this?” she asked, reaching for him as he climbed onto the bed and over her to settle between her legs.

He leaned in to kiss her, wet and filthy enough her toes curled and she wondered – not for the first time – if he might get her off just by kissing her someday. “All. Damn. Day. I had to remind myself _not_ to think about it because those women kept watching me work on the SUV and those damn jeans were too tight to hide anything if I let myself think about it too hard.”

“Poor Heero. How you must have struggled…” She hissed out a breath as he lined himself up and slid his cock home into her. He let out a groan and his shoulders fell like he’d held all of his tension and want there, just waiting until the moment he was inside her. Relena stroked her hands up his arms where they held his weight mostly off her and arched up to brush her lips along the hinge of his jaw and then nip, causing him to curse again. “Heero?”

“Hn?”

“Fuck me,” she said and pushed her hips up, forcing him deeper. He growled under his breath and moved, pulling out almost completely and then snapping his hips forward again, forcing a pleased shriek out of her. As if that sound – and not her order – were the signal he’d really been waiting for, Heero set a punishing rhythm, pounding into her with enough force to send her up the bed and deeper into the pillows. He paused only to reach beneath her hips and tilt her up to meet him, and Relena gasped out his name as the shift in position allowed him to hit just the right spot inside her. “There, fuck, there, Heero. Please!”

He sped up his pace, driving both of them closer and closer to release, his head bent to kiss her messily, her name whispered like a prayer between each kiss. “Heero, please… just please!”

She was far enough gone that she hardly knew what she was asking for, what she needed, but Heero did. Heero always did. He rested his weight on one arm, and his other reached down to her clit, hips still moving as his fingers worked her up, and up, and over the crest until she came with a ragged gasp. He groaned, his hips jerking erratically as his release followed hers, leaving him to collapse down and bury his face in her breasts.

Relena smiled helplessly and stroked his hair as he trembled, knowing he’d need a minute before he could lift his head and face her. It was somehow perfectly Heero that he got like this, almost embarrassed by his own desire for her, but only after the fact. Slowly she felt the trembling ease, and he sighed into her chest then leaned up to kiss her softly.

Only then did he carefully pull out of her and slide off the bed to deal with the condom and fetch a washcloth from the ensuite. As always, he came back to gently wash her off, then tossed the cloth aside unheeded and crawled back into bed, tugging the covers out from under her and then over them both. They lay there, curled up beneath the blankets, and Relena was vaguely amused that sure enough Heero had maneuvered her to lay between himself and the wall.

After a while, when their heart rates had both slowed, Relena asked what she’d been wondering all afternoon. “So, just how many other agents are there scattered about the town? Eight? Ten?”

Heero went perfectly still beside her, then rolled on his side to stare at her. She laughed a little and raised her eyebrows at him. “Really, Heero. How long have we known each other now? I appreciate that you worked so hard to allow me the illusion of privacy for us for this trip, but I know full well that two guards wouldn’t be nearly an acceptable number for a full two weeks, even if one of those guards was you, especially not if the other was allowed to go off to a bar with the local college girls. I’m not _that_ naïve. Not any more, at least.” She reached over and pressed her palm to his cheek as he sighed, and he pressed his face into her hand. Relena grinned. “Besides, Agent Rodrigues isn’t quite as inconspicuous as she thinks she is. She blended in fairly well with the college crowd, but her posture was all wrong. No one but military or society debutantes every stands that straight in their free time. I should know.”

Heero snorted and shook his head, before turning to kiss her fingertips. “I’ll inform her. And just five others.” Relena raised her eyebrows again, and he gave her the small smirk he reserved for only her and the found family they’d built with his brothers in arms and their loved ones. “But two of those five are Trowa and Duo. And Martins isn’t going bar hopping; he’s taking his turn down at the garage to ensure the vehicle repairs are completed in time to leave tomorrow.”

“Ah, that would explain it then.” Relena hummed happily under her breath as Heero pulled her closer, tugging her hand down to lay over his heart. “Do you need to check in with the team before we fall asleep?”

“No, Trowa’s in command for the night. He has it handled.” It was, she knew, the highest compliment he could pay anyone – that surrendering of his control for even a few hours. Duo’d be more than a little jealous if anyone ever told him. She decided she’d save that revelation for one of his “off again” periods with Hilde. Her petite friend could use the ammunition then. 

Relena mentally shook her head at herself and nuzzled into Heero’s neck. “Well, then, I feel perfectly safe. And maybe even you’ll get a chance to relax a little.”

“Didn’t I just do that?” he asked, that smirk widening to a self-satisfied grin.

“Oh no, that was clearly very hard work –”

She dissolved into a breathless squeak as Heero rolled them over and his hand slipped down to find her core again. “Let’s see if I can convince you I’m relaxed _this_ time then, hn?”

Relena let out a shiver and decided she could hardly argue with her security, now could she?


End file.
